Keep Her Warm
by Satoyusavasa
Summary: Kagome reflects Inuyasha's love for Kikyo, and Inuyasha reflects his love for both girls. Small WAFF-ness at ze end.


A/N: This 'tis my first Inu fanfic (with such a horrible title, eckith), so bear with me. I shall try my hardest to do it at it's best. ^_^  
  
Keep Her Warm -- One-shot  
  
Snow fell gently through a small village in the Sengoku Jidai era, and all the small huts had little poofs of smoke coming from them as their inhabitants remained inside near their small fires. In the the miko Kaede's hut, five beings laid around their own fire, resting from their back- breaking journey and enjoying the rare peace that had fallen upon them. Amongst them was a small kitsune, a demon exterminator, a monk, a hanyou and a teenage girl from the future. An odd group, nonetheless.  
  
The teenager slowly opened her eyes and directly gazed into the fire, but then her eyes slightly moved to the form of the hanyou. He looked as though he was sleeping, but she never was sure. Either way, she found herself staring at him, and for what seemed like years, she continued so. But then, she sat up and gazed at everyone in the hut. They were all at such peace, for once, so she did her best not to disturb them as she quietly stood up, grabbed her jacket, slipped it over her small school uniform and silently exited the hut.  
  
The sound of her feet crunching in the snow caused a small snow hare to hop off into the village, and she jumped in surprise at first, but then realized it was nothing, and continued walking. The snow...it was so peaceful. And the village was silent. She really felt as though she could think. Given her current life style, she had plenty to think about.  
  
Being transported to the past out of the blue can pose quite a shock on someone. But then when you realize this world you've fallen upon is full of demons and humans just the same, it's a bit more. Luckily, she had come across great defenders, and had made such wonderful friends. It had been a rough ride so far, and she figured it would get worse as the time slowly came by.  
  
She paused, and realized her thoughts had clouded her vision, and she was now standing in front of the sacred tree where the hanyou from the hut had been pinned to with an arrow. The hanyou Inuyasha. She inhaled the cold air and walked toward it, laying her hand on the vines and the area where he once slept. It was so odd, so much had happened since that day. She sat down against the tree and wrapped her arms around her bare legs, hoping to remain warm.  
  
Inuyasha...he was one confusing person. She stared at the ground as snow fell around her and her thoughts were flodded with memories of him. She had began this journey with him, and the way things had been going lately, she could only pray that she would end it with him. Over the recently passed weeks, she had felt...odd, when around him. She couldn't really explain it. She felt at ease around him. It didn't matter if horrifying demons were attacking, if he was near her, at her side, she was fine. They made a great team. She slightly smiled...past all the bickering and constant arguing, he was one of the most important people to her, if not the most important. She questioned her emotions so much; at her age, she didn't really know what to believe. Did she...or didn't she...? All she knew was in the beginning, she hated him so much, but as time gradually moved on, she came to respect him. Then befriend him. Then...  
  
She leaned her head back and stared at the sky. Even if she...did...it didn't matter. He loved another, it was clear. No matter what she did, no matter whom she tried to kill, no matter whom she betrayed, he still considered her his. When the girl had remembered the time the woman he loved tried to kill her, she would also remember it seemed to not matter to Inuyasha. He still loved the woman.  
  
But who was she kidding? Inuyasha, he would never love her. He was too hung up on the woman, the miko. It made the girl angry, sometimes. Or frustrated. She felt she would never be with him.  
  
She stopped in her thoughts. But...she was always with him. Along with Sango, Miroku, Shippou, she remained by his side. She was loyal, she never stopped rooting for him. She was always there to talk some sense into him, or patch up his battle wounds. Perhaps...she'd be content with that. Maybe yes, maybe no. Oh, how her teenage feelings bugged her to no end.  
  
---  
  
Inuyasha opened an eye as the girl left the hut, her jacket tightly held around her. He remained still for just a little while, and wondered what the hell she was doing, going out when it was snowing. After a few minutes, he quietly stood up and exited the hut, following her.  
  
Kagome...his thoughts of her made everything else so confusing. Fifty years ago, he had loved the miko Kikyo. She understood him...she was the first to ever give a damn about him. But...she was dead now, in a sense. And she had killed him. And then when he woke up from his supposed-to-be eternal slumber, he saw her. Kagome. He couldn't stand her at first. She looked too much like Kikyo. But then, they joined together to find the insanely powerful and dangerous Shikon no Tama, and as time came by, and Kikyo was ressurected, he felt the same feelings for Kikyo from fifty years ago...and feelings even stronger than that for Kagome. But, those strong feelings had to keep being pushed back further and further into his heart, because of the guilt he felt towards Kikyo. Even if she would steal the Shikon no Tama and try to kill Kagome...he still couldn't stop loving her.  
  
He peeked around a tree and saw Kagome touch the tree where he had been imprisoned, and then she dropped her hand and sat against the tree. He watched her as she slightly shivered in the cold snow. He loved her...he knew he did. But...he could never admit his feelings. For two reasons. One, was the Kikyo guilt. It was just so powerful...and the other was...so many people were after his life...if they found out he loved Kagome, she would be put in so much danger. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her...  
  
---  
  
Kagome jumped in surprise and her head swerved around, seeing Inuyasha standing over her, his red kimono over her shoulders. She smiled at him, and he returned it slightly.  
  
'One day, Kagome...I'll try to tell you.'  
  
'One day, Inuyasha...I will tell you.'  
  
He held out his hand for her, and she gratefully took it and stood up, wiping the snow off her backside. She tugged the kimono around her, and he walked her back towards the hut.  
  
And half-way there...he put his arm around her and pulled her closer.  
  
At least, she would be warm. 


End file.
